Frozen Wolf
by femslash94
Summary: G P Snow Queen And Ruby Story About How They Deal With The Aftermath Of The Curse Of Shattered Sight And How They Deal With Falling In Love With Each Other.
1. Chapter 1

**G p Ingrid aka snow queen my story she never dies**

Ruby's P.O.V

Curse of shattered sight the worse kind of curse in my book, I think as I look at the wreckage of the storeroom at the diner, after hearing the news of the new curse I locked myself in.

There are deep scratches on the door and the shelves were bent in half and barely standing.

But it keep everyone safe which I am grateful for, during the curse all I could think about was how granny had lied to me all my life about my werewolf status and how much I would like revenge for the death of peter.

And now I feel incredibly guilty for my thoughts, I know granny had lied to protect me and that peters death was no one's fault but my own.

But I guess that's why they call it shattered sight it makes you see things that aren't really there.

As I once again look around the storeroom I can't help but think of the cleaning granny will no doubt make me do.

Sighing I accept my fate and make my way through the door and into the front of the diner and am grateful that they were only minimal damage done to the seats and counter of the diner.

And judging by the chucks missing in the counter I'm guessing that the dwarves played a part in this, most likely grumpy.

Opening the door leading out into the street I am shocked at the damage that is done to our once clean and tidy streets.

Glass and rubbish was everywhere and if I'm not mistaken blood, and with that I instantly begin to worry for the safety of my gran.

Following her scent my worry instantly fades when I see her hugging one of the dwarf's crossbow at her side and no visible damage that I can see.

Running up to her I wrap my arms around her in a tight hug no doubt by the way her breath hitches probably cutting off her air supply.

"Ruby I can't breathe" granny gasps out pushing against my shoulders trying to get me to release her, which I instantly do knowing if I didn't I would pay later on.

"Sorry gran I was just so happy to see you safe I guess I lost control of myself" I say slightly embarrassed at my display of affection.

You see me and granny had never really been affectionate with each other even during the first curse which is strange considering how close we are.

"well get a grip of yourself girl we have more important matters to deal with" granny says sternly but also with a hint of a smile which shows she was just as happy to see me as I am her.

"Yeah like finding the bitch who did this to us" grumpy says from behind me axe at the ready.

Me myself never usually violent can't help but agree with him, people could have seriously been hurt granny included, and with that thought I immediately begin to agree.

"Don't worry wait till I get my" my words stop as I catch sight of the most magnificent creature I have ever laid my eyes upon.

This goddess is walking next to Emma, Elsa and Elsa's sister Anna, while the other three seem to be happy she seems incredibly sad and guilty.

And that when it comes to me she is the snow queen the woman that cast this curse, the one that caused all this damage, and the one that has been wreaking havoc amongst storybrooke.

And even with all that I can't find it in me to be angry with her all I feel is attraction and desire, which is slightly confusing as I have never been attracted to woman before.

"Rubes you okay" I hear a concerned voice coming from my left, turning round I see its Emma.

Realizing I had blindly been staring at the snow queen for some time I blush and duck my head.

"Yeah I'm fine just slightly disorientated from the curse you know" I mumble still not looking up in fear of dying from embarrassment.

When I do find the courage to look up I am shocked to see the same expression I no doubt had on my face looking straight at me, shock and desire.

All I can do is stare into enchanting eyes and memorize every inch of her face.

We are broken out of our eye contact when we hear a throat clearing.

"Guys I'd like to introduce you to Ingrid or as you would most know her as the snow queen" Emma says looking at the crowd that had gathered with a small smile.

Turning back to the woman that had captured my attention and I am surprised to see her blushing with a nervous smile and when she opens her mouth I am immediately hooked by just one word.

"HEY"

**End of chapter one **

**I would like to know if you guys would like me to continue this and I promise they will be longer chapters so please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter**

**And a big thank you to sodder for their encouragement **

Looking at my nieces and foster daughter I can't believe how selfish I have been, I nearly destroyed a town and its occupants for a chance of a family.

Ever since I was a little girl I had always been different even before finding out about my ice powers.

I was born with male genitals instead of a girls, at first my parents thought I was a boy but a dozen magical tests can't be wrong.

I always felt out of my place with my sisters knowing while they were normal girls and I wasn't killed me inside.

Helga was always understanding that I was different and never once make me feel judged or any less a girl.

Gerda was different she would do and say things that I found hurtful, I never knew if they were by accident or on purpose either way the hurt the same.

The looks she would sometimes give me were part disgust and part anger, as if I was to blame for everything that went wrong in her life was my fault.

Maybe it was I mean after all I did kill our sister, an action that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

Helga was the only one who truly understood and respected me.

When I discovered my powers I thought for sure that they would abandon me, to look at me as the monster I thought I was but no they stood by me.

Helga wholeheartedly, gerda reluctantly.

For the rest of my childhood and most of my adult life I hid away afraid that my secrets would come to light.

One of those secrets that was soon to be found out by the man that was courting my sister, but also trying to court me at the same time.

The duke of weaselton had approached me while I was sat outside holding my gloves and urn the dark one had given me.

I placed the urn out of sight of the duke as I stood up to greet him with a nervous hello, due to not being around people that wasn't my sisters I was anxious around new people.

I think know he saw my shyness as an indication of attraction to him because moments later he had tried to kiss me.

I had pushed him away and by accident had released a small blast of ice and now I wish that it had hit him, at the time I was angry but not angry enough to commit murder.

I was angry at his attempt of kissing me but more so angry at the fact he would betray my sister.

My sister that showed up moments later.

Before I could begin to explain the situation the duke lied and told Helga that I had tried to kiss him and that I had attacked him when he pushed me away.

The fear I felt was like no other when I thought Helga would believe him but I had no need to worry as Helga didn't believe a word he was saying.

My happiness was short lived when the duke called me the word I had always feared, a monster.

Fury and ice had risen in my body at his words and the need to attack was overpowering, so that's what I did I attacked him and with my hands I released a blast of ice at him.

But it never met my target instead it met the one person that I truly loved and trusted, Helga my sweet loving sister.

Ice had spread form her chest through her entire body tuning her into an icy statue which moments later had crumbled in my arms.

I was devastated, I had killed my own sister I guess I really was a monster.

Hearing a shocked gasp I had turned around to see my other sister gerda with a look of shock and confusion, something which later turned to anger and disgust.

I had tried to explain but she wasn't having any of it the only thing she could see was that I had killed our sister and she had confirmed what I had always feared.

"You are a monster" those words had rung in my ears.

And before I could react gerda was lifting the lid of the urn and it was sucking me inside.

Many years later I was released by some man called Hans and was shocked to learn my sister had gone on to marry and have two girls one that had inherited my icy powers.

Elsa was just like me blonde hair and blue eyes, the need for isolation and more importantly her love for her sister Anna.

Anna had Strawberry Blonde hair and blue eyes, just like gerda and that was something I just couldn't see past.

Elsa also reminded me of Helga, kind eyes and gentle features the way she spoke so softly.

And I guess that's what had drawn me to her, maybe I could have a family again, but that family couldn't include Anna.

I had tried turning the sisters against each other by accusing Anna of trying to remove Elsa powers using the sorcerer's hat.

I underestimated the love and trust between them because that didn't work so I used magic to tear them apart.

I used the curse of shattered sight on Anna so she could only see the bad in Elsa and after many hurtful comments thrown at Elsa Anna did the same thing gerda did to me.

She sucked Elsa into the urn, which wasn't my plan my plan was for Elsa to kill Anna and join me as my sister.

Realizing my plan had failed I froze Anna and her boyfriend and all of Arendelle in an eternal winter.

I also made a deal with the dark one for a passage to another realm to try and find myself a family there.

After arriving in this world in 1982 and finding out I couldn't use my powers, something that was quite a relief I began my search of my own family.

I had always wanted children of my own but thinking my abnormalities would hold me back I decided on another course.

So I started fostering children and for a while it seemed to work, but after a couple of years I realised it wasn't the same as having a proper family.

Something that changed when in 1999 I met Emma swan and instantly knew she was the one I had been searching for.

Emma was what you would call a loner she would never really talk to the other kids and was always on her own something which made her a target for bullies.

The main tormentor being a boy called Kevin someone who I had fostered a couple of months before.

Kevin always seemed to be taunting and teasing Emma something that made me furious and made me want to punish him but knowing I couldn't I managed with great difficulty to control myself.

But when after one particular incident that made Emma want to run away I let slip that Kevin was deathly afraid of spiders and that I kept a few fake ones in the house I convinced Emma to stay.

After that we grew incredibly close something that made me feel for the first time in years complete.

I also recognized something in Emma that surprised and delighted me, Emma had magic.

Maybe not the same as me but she still had magic a fact that she herself didn't know, something that I wanted to rectify.

So after many hints and getting no success I thought I would show Emma that she had magic.

Now I realize my way of trying to show her was incredibly wrong and stupid, trying to magic herself and I away from a moving car in the middle of the road really was a bad idea.

Emma had been terrified no surprise there but I didn't think she would leave me, after shouting at me for being crazy Emma had run off into the night never to be seen again.

In 2001 two years after Emma leaving me left Boston and heading to Maine for some reason I didn't know at the time until I had opened the scroll the dark one had given me.

I had all of a sudden materialized in a town known as storybrook after spotting the dark one talking to the once evil queen I remembered talk of a curse created by the dark one.

The curse was cast by the evil queen to achieve her happy ending and destroy everyone else's.

And for many years it did the town inhabitants lived the same day over and over again for twenty eight years.

They didn't remember but I did probably because I was outside of the curse when it was casted only myself and the evil queen knew the truth.

But to my surprise things began changing, people began slowly regaining their personalities instead of being mindless drones.

Something that was down to the one person that had such an impact on my life.

Emma swan the saviour.

Emma after leaving me went on to have a child with the dark ones son baelfire, a son which she gave up for adoption.

The same son that was adopted by the evil queen now known as mayor Regina mills and also the same son that brought Emma to storybrook and back to me.

I didn't know how to approach her at first too scared of her reaction but in the end it was her that found me.

After bringing henry to the ice cream shop that I had taken over and realizing who I was I was distraught to know Emma hadn't forgiven me for what I did.

So after much consideration I decided to erase her memories and start again, but after the curse broke and Emma was sucked into a portal that led to the enchanted forest with her mother snow white there was never a chance to introduce myself.

Even after that I didn't have a chance to talk to her as she was soon off to neverland to save her son henry form peter pan.

Before I could finally have my chance of a reunion the second curse hit and once again Emma was taken from me.

After a year of anxious waiting I was determined that the next chance I got I would tell Emma everything.

After Emma came back from the past with that disgusting pirate captain hook and maid Marion in tow I gathered my courage to approach her.

But before I could I felt a presence a presence I knew to be my nieces.

Elsa was somehow freed from the urn.

That knowledge brought me so much joy knowing that I could have both Emma and Elsa as my sisters.

I would just have to somehow convince them to join me, a feat that was near impossible due to my previous actions towards them both.

Knowing the only way to secure my family was to eliminate the competition which I thought casting the curse of shattered sight would do.

Emma and Elsa had come to me hoping to take back the curse but all I was interested in was returning there memories that I had took and reclaiming my family.

Anna had arrived with a letter from gerda saying that she had forgiven me for what I had done and that she truly did love me.

Knowing I had made a big mistake I retracted my curse and prayed that it wasn't too late for forgiveness even though I know I don't deserve it.

Before leaving for good I want to try and make amends with them.

"I apologize for the pain I have put you through I hope one day you will be able to forgive me and if not I would understand please tell everyone that I am incredibly sorry" I say preparing to walk away.

"Why don't you tell them yourself" Emma says with a gentle smile.

"What are you saying?" I ask confused at what she meant.

"In saying that if you want people's forgiveness you have to ask for it so why don't you come with us to say it for yourself" Emma replies with the same smile on her face.

Elsa and Anna are nodding in agreement smiles on their faces as well.

Knowing that Emma was right and that to prove how sorry I am I would have to say it myself.

Nodding my head we all make our way towards the town.

Seeing all the destruction and chaos I have caused I am struck with an immense feeling of guilt and shame.

As we make our way to the crowd of people no doubt after my blood I catch sight of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

She was tall with brown hair and stunning green eyes that I wanted to look into for all eternity and a body that was lean but incredibly curvy.

As I continue to stare at her I notice two things one being that I could feel the object between my legs become incredibly stiff and the second thing was that she was staring straight back at me.

Feeling my face flush bright red I try and fail to break my lustful stare, I hear voice which I know to being Emma's ask somebody called rubes if there okay.

Seeing the woman that had captured my attentions lips moving nearly has me groaning in pleasure.

I am only broken out of my desire filled desire by the sound of Emma clearing her throat, looking towards her I am mortified by her words.

"Guys I'd like to introduce you to Ingrid or as you would most know her as the snow queen" Emma says with a small smile.

With my blush still present and with a nervous smile I take this as my cue to talk.

"HEY" was the only thing I could think of to say.

**End of chapter 2 **


End file.
